marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheGamerDudeGuy/Cosmo the Dog in UMVC3
Name: Cosmo Bio: Cosmo was a former test animal of the Soviet Space Program. He was launched into Earth's orbit as part of an experiment but he drifted off into space at some point during the 1960's, arriving in Knowhere and at some point being mutated, he eventually came to serve as the station's security chief. Description: a Golden Retriever/Labrador cross-breed wearing a 60's Soviet space suit and a little jetpack. Voice: Frank Welker HP: 790,000 Playstyle: Cosmo's neutral pose stands just a little taller than Amaterasu, and although he does have one or two moves from her, his playstyle is different in that he's more of a keepaway-trap character. He can triple jump or fly(Can't do both.) and can forward dash twice. Intro: Cosmo is seen reappearing from his telepathic cloak. Quotes: "Sorry, but Cosmo must hurt you." "For Mother Russia!" Character Specific Quotes: Captain America: "Ah, Captain Amerikosy, it is a pleasure to fight you." Nova: "Ah. Cosmo is happy that we have met again." (To him: "Cosmo?! What are you doing here?!") Chris(To him): "Great. Now they can throw stuff." Deadpool(To him): "Hey Fido! What do you call a dog with no legs?" Rocket Raccoon: "Cosmo is sad that you left."(To him: "Can you play dead? Let's find out!" Ammy: "Cosmo finds your fur rather distracting." Special Moves: QCF+Attack(Air OK)(H version Assist 2): PSI Blast: Cosmo shoots out a small projectile(Size is about Ryu's Hadoken.) that while are technically weaker than Ryu's fireball, Cosmo's variations fire in different directions(L=normal(About chest-high), M version=upwards(Good for stopping mix-ups and unblockables.), and H version is chargeable and amiable, but it costs YOU about half of one hyper meter. HCF+L or M: PSI Reflector(L version Assist 1)(Air OK): Cosmo creates a barrier about the size of Ryu and (L= when hit by a projectile(Note: Not a beam!), reflects the projectile with double the speed and power. The project reflected has the same properties (Ex: Doom's missiles will now home in on the opponent.)) (M version: When hit with a melee attack, the barrier will attack them once, causing a dizzy state.(In the air, M version causes a ground-bounce) HCF+H: PSI Drainer: Cosmo protects himself in a psychic shield that, when hit by melee or projectile, steals some of the opponents super meter. BUT here's the catch; Using it causes YOU meter. So, do use this willy-nilly. QCB+Attack button(Air OK): Jet Dash: Cosmo attacks using his jetpack in a spinning corkscrew. L=goes forward, but goes through the opponent. M=launches in a 45 angle and a rather good anti-air, and H=goes directly upwards. It is mainly used as both a escape tool and combo chainer. (Air M=goes in a negative 45 angle, and Air H=straight down. Air H causes a ground bounce.)(Both L versions cause a wall-bounce.) (Note: on block, this move leaves Cosmo wide open on all variations, and he can jump-cancel out of the M and H variations.) DP+Attack: PSI Illusion(Assist 3 M version): Cosmo looks up and after 3 in-game seconds, a Psychically-created piano falls. The variations are L=in front of him, M=mid-screen, and H= full screen. All three can hit people on ground-bounce. QCB+S: Flight: Cosmo flies using his jetpack. Hyper Moves QCF+2Atk Buttons: PSI Cannon(Level 1-2): "My apologies." Cosmo shoots out a huge beam of Psychic power. Like Ryu, Cosmo can aim this move, but unlike him, Cosmo can(By using another meter(How? Holding the button.) charge it, making it cover more range and doing more damage. You can't mash buttons to increase the damage even more also. (20hits(220,000) (310,000(Charged) QCB+2Atk Buttons: Jet Rush(Level 1-2): "Now!" Cosmo rushes forward ala Psycho Crusher, and like the above hyper, you can charge this one as well. When charged, Cosmo flies back with a Psychic projection of a battering ram. (8 hits(240,000) (16 hits(320,000(Charged) Victory: Quotes: Author's Notes: First off, My first Marvel character I've done a moveset for and second, "Why Cosmo the Dog?", you ask? I say "Why not?" Seriously though, this rather unknown character is one of the oddest I've seen in a long time. Not that a bad thing, mind you. Anyway, you might've noticed that I left his victory quotes, tag-in, X-factor, Ending and miscellaneous quotes blank. Well, you can help me with this, just post a comment and give me a quote you'd think he'd say. You can also tell me what characters you'd like to see next. But remember, there's only room for two more for the year. With that said, til next time!!! Category:Blog posts